Phineas Butt dials
by oxCHEERxo
Summary: LOL I was bored so I made a random story about Phineas butt dialing Isabella. The story is a short one-shot. R&R please!


Me: I got bored and I had a whole bunch of random Phinabella ideas, like one where Phineas tries to use pick-up lines on Isabella but he fails tragically. Anyway this is a fanfic where Phineas Butt dials xD Ok enjoy!

Doofensmhirtz and Perry were in the middle of one of their battles.

"Give up Perry the Platypus! Nothing can stop PURE EVIL!" Doofensmhirtz shouted and let out an evil laugh. Perry jumped up and kicked Doofensmhirtz in the stomach, "Ow ow Perry the Platypus that wasn't very nice" Perry just stared at him, "Ok Yeah I know I'm evil and all but you're the good guy!" Perry rolled his eyes and tackled Doofensmhirtz. Doofensmhirtz pushed him off and jumped up, "Well you're too late! I'm gonna fire my Disappear-inator anyway" Perry kicked him in the nose which made Doofensmhirtz bump into the Disappear-inator. The machine shot a beam towards the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, "Well I guess If I'm gonna try to surprise you I shouldn't annouce it loudly" Doofensmhirtz muttered while rubbing his sore nose

*In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard*

"I win again!" Buford exclaimed proudly as he jumped out of a black go-cart "Well You did cheat" Ferb pointed out. Buford didn't pay any attention he just left with all the other kids. Just then a beam hit the Go-cart track and it disappeared, "Tha was odd" Phineas said, "Eh I've seen weirder things" Isabella replied. Ferb nodded his head in agreement, "Well I should go home" Isabella said. Phineas's bright smiled dulled a bit, "Oh Ok bye Isabella" Isabella gave him a loving smile, "Ok bye Phineas" She replied and then left. Phineas turned around to see that Ferb was gone. He looked around and saw his step brother sitting under the tree. He smiled and sat next to him. It wasn't so smart to leave his phone in his back pocket. It speed dialed Isabella

Isabella heard her phone ringing and checked the screen. She saw it was Phineas's number She eagerly answered it, curious as to why Phineas would call her when she was only down the street.

"Hey Phineas" She greeted but there was no reply, "Phineas?" She asked, "You there?" She finally heard his voice,

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Silence,

"I can't think of anything either.."

"How 'bout we project a movie on the side of a building?"

No reply,

"Yea kind of.. Unoriginal.."

"I hope Isabella comes tomorrow. I can't explain it but I love spending time with her the most"

Ferb gave him a look that said, "Of course she's coming, Nimrod"

"Yeah that was pretty dumb to say. She always comes"

Ferb looked bored,

"Isn't she the cutest thing though?"

Ferb gave him a shocked look,

"Yeah I know I know but she's just so cute and I can't stand it"

Apon hearing this Isabella almost squealed but she put her hand over her mouth.

"And I get this weird tingly feeling when I'm around her,

Ferb made a, "It's called love, stupid" Look,

"Hmm maybe I do like her. And I mean Like, like-like more than a friend." Phineas continued his one sided conversation about Isabella. Ferb leaned against the tree and fell asleep. Phineas didn't notice he just kept going on and on and ooon..

This time Isabella actually did scream,

"And her hair looks sssooo soooft and- Hey Ferb did you hear that?" Phineas asked. He turned to see that Ferb was sound asleep, "I've been talking to no one this whole time?" Phineas muttered. He heard a chattering noise and looked down to see his pet platypus, "Oh there you are Perry" Phineas said and stroked Perry's fur

Isabella was just on the sidewalk dancing and happily chanting, "He likes me!"

Me: That was very very short. I got bored half way through the story and I didn't know what to make Phineas say I hate writers Block *Writers block falls from nowhere and crushes me* Ow... x_x Help me

Candace: No one's going to help you they are probably mad that they wasted their time reading this story.

Me: Fair enough.. Review!

Candace: They won't..

Me: I know.


End file.
